A new beginning
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: This story will tell of the origins of the missing 8th chaos emerald and its guardians and how the life of 2 people change. May or may not have any relationships. Rated T for minor cursing
1. Chapter 1

Origin

Prolog

Earth 75000 B.C.

A strange stone had fallen from the sky landing on the edge of the first civilization. Those who were curious enough went to investigate the fallen object. This was a mistake that had started a chain reaction.

Those who arrived that have seen the gem began to want it as this object as a trophy or for its beauty or for its value. This stone was giving off a faint essence that was changing people in evil ways. Soon civil wars broke out over the stone. People killing others just to get at it to claim it as their own. This gem had watched this go on for a few years. By this time it has stopped radiating the essence. The radiated essence has left few people but the most of the population was still feeling the affects of the energy.

At this point the gem had fallen into the hands of a kind soul who wanted all the madness to end and to know why everyone wanted this gem what was so special about it. But an enemy of this man's family whom I shall not name had found out about the stone. After sneaking into the kind man's home where he proceeded to stab him in the head 3 days after he obtained it. Where he was bleeding out from his head wound his blood got on the gem he was holding.

A strange reaction had started when the energy of the gem met his blood. Some how this caused the gem stone to glow then absorbed the blood that was on it before vanishing from the man's hand. This was when the first guardian was chosen. Soon this dieing man's wounds began to rapidly seal stopping the bleeding. This man started to waking up in the puddle of his own blood.(I'm sorry but the ancient enscription is too badly damaged for me to continue reading this part sorry it's like the damage here was done on purpose and not do to errosion. It's like something or someone was trying hide something that happened. I can tell because I've seen it before. But I'll read the rest that isn't.) Then began the slow painless transformation. The transformation reflected what was in ones heart. Slowly his body was consumed by feather the colors of fire. The process finished with in a few days. When it was over he looked like a cross between a phoenix and man. Head of the proud bird. Hands and feet like man. With the wings of a phoenix for arms. After the first gaurdian's death the gem remained dorment for a over a century. Before a new one was chosen. this kept going on until the 5th generation. after the 5th it was lost to time. And was only recently rediscovered in a dig site in china by my father. He found it in a clay pedent. This pendent had 2 dragons molded circling the gem as if they were gaurding it. He gave it to me before he died


	2. Chapter 2

The Missing eigth

Chapter 1 The crash

Ok let me get this one thing straight because I'm only going to say this once and only once I do not own Sonic and co. But I do own the missing eighth chaos emerald (which I may call a stone or a gem so sue me(not really)) and my Ocs. Okay you got that? Good now I'm going to start the story.

My life started changing a hell of a lot after my father died. He left a weird pendent for me in his will. When I got I wasn't too happy with it. It looked cheaply made of wood, it had a strange rainbow colored gem that felt like it was made of glass; surrounded by two poorly carved dragons. I would have just tossed it the instant I got it. But something was stopping me I don't know if it was because it was from my father or something supernatural was stopping me. I wasn't really sure at the time. I'm still not fully sure but I have my suspicions. Well after the funeral I was quickly called into serves with the special ops squad of the military. I remember the mission like it was yesterday. We had tracked down the world's most dangerous and wanted criminal who I can not disclose his name for safety reason; We got caught in storm midflight it just came out of no where. The helicopter I was in was struck by lightning. I remember my pendent started glowing after that my memory goes blank there. The next thing I remember briefly waking up surrounded by burning wreckage The shear heat was intense it felt hot enough to melt normal skin. The second time I woke up I was being pulled through the dirt. Then I felt something hit my head knocking me out once more. When I awoke for a third time my head was killing me and I couldn't move my arms or legs.

"Los zahrahmiik nuk?" "Geh pah los nuk." "Pruzah vos mii lig un rah. Fid mok tum rath fod krein los ahst niidro zok lok zahd." I heard some voices. I let out a small groan .

"Frolok med zahrahmiik lost meyz vopraan mu kent dreh nii das." "Nid mu kent saraan erei tiid los viilut." I tried to loosen the ropes around my wrists but who ever these people were they knew how to tie knots. "Hey let me go." I demanded while thrashing around trying anything to loosen the ropes. Then I got a look at who was keeping me captive. They were wearing masks so I couldn't see any of their faces but they did have alot of white tribal paint on a deep tan. My first thought was; oh shit cannibles. "Zu'u honah atruk vomedaas do daar gein." "Geh Zu'u honah nii wah." "Let me the hell go!" I screamed trying anything to break the bonds for the next hour while they were carrieing me some where. Then I heard rushing water which was quickly interupted by someone talking.

"Zeymah briinah nii los tiid fah ont lig un. Rah Vos zahrahmiik wah rah gonaas." a larger man wearing something like a leaf crown and mask had said while steping infront of me.

This was when I put 2 and 2 together I was going to be sacraficed. Panic had set in. I almost had the ropes cut through from rubbing it on the rough wood I was tied to.

But before I could break the bonds. Blood thrown on me and I was kicked into the water. Where I was wisked away by the current.

(Beep beep beep.)

"I think that will be the end of our session for today. I like to see you again this thursday." A red Echidna holding a note pad in one hand and a pencile in the other had said to me. "Thanks Knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I'm sorry I forgot I had these so sorry about this late update anyway I don't own any of the sonic franchise only my ocs  
Ok I might have lied that I said I would only say this once but I do not own sonic and co. But I do own my ocs and the missing eighth.

Chapter 2 Angel Island

Second session on Angel Island…

"Ok Seth where did we leave off? I forgot." Knuckles asked me. "We were at the part where I was kicked into the water." I answered. "Oh I remember now thanks."

"Like I've stated before I had blood thrown onto me before I was kicked into the water." Flashback…

Here I was swept away by the current until The post I was still tied to started to rotate sending under the water after a thud. I must have hit a rock. As I was being drowned I had felt another large thud and the rope binding me come off. I quickly swam to the surface out of desperation to get some air; only to quickly be forced back down below the water. I tried to surface again I luckily managed to get a gasp of air before I was forced back below the surface. But this time, my head hit something knocking me out. I should have drowned but I didn't. Well any way the next thing I remember was waking up; staring at a ceiling of palm leaves I let out a small groan. I quickly started to get up then I heard a deeply familiar but, different voice speak "Good your finally awake I was starting to think you drowned bud." The voice said to me. I started to scan the room to see where I was. I saw a small pile of coconuts on the side of the room against a wall woven on sticks and leaves. I kept scanning until I laid eyes on a albino wolf mobian leaning against the wall; they were wearing a black ops uniform with an American flag patch on the shoulder of the jacket and a rifle on his back. He was leaning against a wall. "You were lucky I found you when I did. You were pretty banged up." They said to me. "Thank you for the help but, may I ask who you are?" "Don't tell me you got brain damage to. Don't you recognize your best friend Seth?" That's when I realized who I was talking to. "Kody?!" "Bingo! You guessed it." "What the hell happened to you? You look so, different." "Wait what do you mean?" "Just look at your hands and arms you'll see." And he did but, I don't think he liked it. "What the hell? How is this F***ing possible? My arms are covered completely in white fur." He panicked "Calm down Kody. Panicking will only make things worse." "I guess your right. Well it does explain why I've been feeling warmer than normal. By the way do you mind telling me what happened to you?" "Let me just say some crazy natives and you don't want to know the rest." "Judging by what happened to you; I'm glad I didn't get to meet them."

Out side of flash back.

Screaming…

"Ah, Knuckles do you hear that?" "Yeah."

"GET OFF OF ME! HELP!" the screaming is getting clearer and closer. Soon Me and both Knuckels sees Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Kody who is being held upside down by his legs with robotic arm coming out of the egg mobile, trying to keep a box away from doctor eggman who's so desperately reaching for it.

"Grrrrr… You blasted canine give me that box!" Eggman is demanding. "No!" He refuses as he moves the box out of Eggman's reach. "Kode throw the box!" I yell to him while running after him into the more forested area of the island. He soon spots me he then throws the box my direction; but I never caught it. Instead another robotic arm came out of the egg mobile and snatched the box out of the air. "Hey Robotnik put my friend down!" I yell. "If you say so." Eggman responds in a very sinister voice before pressing a button causing the robot arm holding Kody to let him go dropping him. I rush to catch him but kinda fail at it. He winds up landing on top, making me collapse to the ground.

"You're on my snout." I say my voice sounding kind of off. "Oh, sorry." Kody says as he gets off of me. I quickly get up bending my nose back into to place. "Ok now that's over what was in that box that was so important Egghead wanted so bad?" I ask. "I don't know it was empty when I looked inside." This was about the time Knuckles showed up. "The master emerald is missing!" He panics. I don't know how he got here so fast I'm guessing it's one of his clans' secrets I only catch something move through the top of my eye. "Did yeah look at the sky mate?" I say with a fake Australian accent. Knuckles face palms then looks up to see a blue robotic hedgehog carrying the master emerald away in Eggman's wake. "Oh come on, why? You haven't done this in a year." "Ah Knuckles shouldn't angle island be falling?" Kody asked. "Not as quickly ever since I had some help from Tails setting up smaller alters for fake emeralds around the island. And believe me we set up a lot of them. So we should have a good few months before Angle island hits the water."

(Sonic: So when are Shadow, Silver, Tails, and me going to appear?

Author: In time.

Shadow:I thought I told you to leave me out of this, I got better things to do faker.

Author:Ah, Shadow how did you get in here?

Shadow: chaos controlled. *as he pulled out a chaos emerald.*

Tails: *whispering to Silver* Five bucks Amy is going to show up.

Silver:ten and Sonic is going to try to run.

Amy:SONIC!

Sonic:Oh crap.*Then he runs smack dab into the author*.

*Tails slips Silver 10 bucks as Amy gives Sonic her infamous hug.*)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Midnight in a secret underground bunker located in the heat of a forest…

Seth was in his room tossing and turning he was mumbling in his sleep. "No… No. It's not my fault." Inside his dream…

There was nothing but a thick silent mist. Until a figure stepped into view.

He found himself staring at an mangled and burnt corpse of an indigo and violet dragon mobian with intense fear. "You let me die." The figure said with a scratchy but distinguishably female voice. "I tried everything I could do to stop it." "You let him kill me. Murder Me! BURN ME!" the figure said with anger while raising her voice. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME; KEEP ME SAFE!" "I…I…" "You did what?" she cut him off "I Tried Dammit. I F****** Tried Rosa. I F****** Tried. I Tried My Best, I Couldn't Stop The Countdown." "You could broken the glass." "It was bullet proof. I can't smash through it with my bear hands." "You Could Have Saved Me. It's Your Fault I'm DEAD!" She soon bursted into flames screaming and disappeared into ash. "No… No. It's not my fault!" He screamed before collapsing onto all fours and crying. "I've promised her and myself I wouldn't let this stop me. But why is this stopping me now?" "Hehehehahaha!" a deep, dark and scratchy voice laughed as the mist turned black consuming all light. Everything was black. Until a pair of red eyes open they were the only thing that could be seen. They were the only thing providing illumination. "You are weak. Dwelling on the past. But I have been freed." This strange voice said. Before long arms of darkness reached out and started to pull him in…

Outside of the dream…

Seth jolted up right out of shock. His pillow was soaked from cold sweet. His heart was possibly beating faster than Sonic could run.

He quietly turned on the lamp on the nightstand then reached for a book that had a pen clipped onto it. He opened it to a blank page and began to write.

{March 14th.

This is the 5th time this week I've had this reoccurring nightmare about rose but this time something was off from the normal. There was a second voice. A darker voice the voice of something very ancient but I can not put my finger on it. I might be overreacting a bit but this is something worth looking into.}

Before he closed the book and putting where it originally laid and turned out the light.

He soon went back to sleep this time the nightmare did not return but,the voice did.

In the dream world once more…

The heavy mist was still here there was nothing to be seen except for a lone Elder tree on what appears to be a small island of soil in the endless landscape of stone. The branches are barren without a single leaf; a tombstone rest firmly in the ground in front of it. He slowly moved towards the tree to inspect the grave. Upon the grave laid this name. Rosa Walker 1999-2025. Soon to be married may she rest in peace.'

"I'm… sorry… Rose." He said with a heavy heart. "I wasn't good enough." He then broke out into tears. Soon the mist started to turn black. But the light didn't seem to fade but, the voice returned. "Why do dwindle on her death?" this voice asked. "Because I loved her. That's something I don't expect you to understand." A faint voice of Kody starts creeping in. "Seth wake up… wake up… WAKE UP!" and with that he jolted awake hitting Kody by accident knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell man. I was just trying to wake you up. You missed breakfast." Kody said with some anger while rubbing his nose. "Sorry Kode I was having hell of a night." "As I can tell from the fog horn trick not working and, from you hitting me. Anyway we saved you some if your hungry. But I suggest you hurry, we don't know how much longer we can keep Francis away from the bacon. You know him and bacon." "Yeah." Seth said letting out a small chuckle. And with that Kody left the room leaving him alone once more.


End file.
